Blind Ambition
by Nicolah
Summary: Takes place in New Moon. What if Jacob never answered the phone? What if Bella answered the phone? What if Edward heard Bella in the background? What if Edward never went to Italy?
1. Chapter 1: Phone Call

This takes place in New Moon after Bella jumps and Jacob picks up the phone.

**Disclaimer**: The characters are not mine. They're Stephenie Meyer's. This story is mine though. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

Edward's POV

"Hello?"

I was silent. I didn't know what to say to that. Who was this picking up the phone in my Bella's house? She wasn't my Bella any more; I had to keep reminding myself that. I left to do what was best for her. I left.

"Jake! Give me the phone!" I could hear Bella yell.

My un-beating heart felt like it stopped. She was home, with this Jake. Jacob Black? I shook my head. She wouldn't. She must've moved on. That was great, right? If so, why did my chest feel like it was going to explode?

"They're not answering anyway." Jake said to Bella, I could hear him toss the phone over to her.

"Hello?" My angel's voice filled up the phone. It filled me with joy. She was alright. She was perfect. She sounded happy.

Should I answer? If I said hello, she would know it was me. Then there would have been no point to me leaving her. If I hang up now, she can continue her life with Jake, whoever he was. Then I would have left for a reason. That would mean that she could live a human life and not miss anything that I could not give her.

Was I strong enough not to respond to her? She was so close, yet so far. I could hear her breathe into the phone. Boy did I miss hearing her breathe, hearing her heartbeat, hearing her voice…

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

Her perfect voice just made me miss her more. I can't believe it has only been 8 months. It has felt like centuries that I have been away from her.

"Bells, just hang up. There's nobody there."

Ugh, him. I have no idea who he was, but he was bothering me already… So many miles away. But if he makes her happy, then who am I to blame? I told her that I didn't want her anymore. I lied to her.

"You're probably right Jake." The phone shuffled near her chin. "If you don't respond in 5 seconds, I'm going to hang up the phone… 5… 4… 3… 2…"

"Bella." There I said it. The past 8 months just went down the drain. All the pain and suffering I caused myself. The day that I lied to her came to the front of my mind. Seeing my Bella like that. My un-beating heart started to ache.

"Edward…?" Bella whispered. I could hear her perfectly as if she was standing next to me.

"Hang up the phone Bella." I could hear him talk to her. I already didn't like him. He bothered me.

"Edward, is that you?" She whispered again. How I longed to be there with her. She sounded as beautiful and wonderful as always.

"Hang up the phone, Bells. Do you remember what he has done to you? Do you remember what pain he's caused?" My chest tensed at the thought of causing my angel pain.

I could hear the phone drop onto the linoleum floor of the kitchen and there was a scuffle to pick it up. "Jake, don't you dare hang up that phone. Give me the phone right now." I could hear her fists pound softly.

"Give me the phone, mongrel." I could hear my sister's voice in the background. _What was Alice doing there?_

I could hear Jake as he argued with Alice.

"Why? Why should I? Are you insane? Did you see how much pain he caused her? Of course not, ALL of you LEFT. He left her crying in the forest. ALL BY HERSELF. She was left alone. She chased after him and couldn't find him. He left her to die in the forest. If Charlie did not go out and send rescue teams, we never would have found her. She would've died out there!"

I winced. My poor Bella, I did this to her.

"What about after we found her?"

"Jake, don't do this!" I could hear Bella yell.

"She was in a comatose state forever. It took months for me to get her back! You cannot tell me that talking to him and then him disappearing again will not faze her!"

It felt like a slap in the face. How was I supposed to know that this was going to happen? She was supposed to be okay after I left. She was supposed to move on.

"Edward." My sister got onto the phone.

"Alice? What are you doing there? I thought I told you not to look into her future. I thought I told you not to go back."

"I know I promised, but I had to check it out. I had to make sure that she was okay. I had to make sure that Charlie was going to be okay, if she wasn't."

My mind staring reeling back to the phone call I had with my other sister.

"_Edward, she's gone."_

"_I thought –…"_

"_Alice had a vision. She's gone. She's dead, Edward."_

All of a sudden I was brought back into the present.

"Edward…Edward…?" Alice was trying to get my attention.

"Can I talk to Bella?" I just had to talk to her one last time. I needed to make sure that she was okay and then I would walk out of her life forever; if that was what she wanted. If she wanted me to stay this time, I will. Just hearing her, I couldn't live without her. I couldn't spend the rest of my life without her. I couldn't spend the rest of eternity thinking about her and not having her with me.

"Edward…" I could hear her as she sighed my name into her phone.

"Hi Bella." I didn't know what else to say to her. I couldn't make myself form any other words to just see if she still had feelings for me.

"It really is you. I thought I was imagining it." She sounded so wonderful to hear, it was really great to hear her speak to me. I thought she never would after I had spoken to her like that.

I knew I had to come back to her. I never stopped loving her. How could I have? She was the reason for my existence.

"It's really great to hear your voice." She had no idea how great it felt. It felt like my reason for existence just came back.

"What… How… Where are – No, how are you?" She asked.

I smiled at the thought that she wanted to know so many things about me.

"I'm doing better now…" Now that I heard your voice, I wanted to add. I didn't want to scare her away. I didn't want to do anything else to harm her.

"Are you coming- …"

The phone was snatched away from her. "Are you coming back leech?" Jake sneered over the phone. _Leech?_ Did Bella tell him about us? _Mongrel_, the term that Alice used flashed into my head. Werewolf. Out of all people she could become friends with. It had to be a werewolf. I shook my head, Bella and her attraction to trouble. Another thought came to my mind. **Black.** It had to be Jacob Black, grandson of Ephraim Black.

"Jake, give me the phone back!" I could hear her pummel her fists into him.

"I asked, are you coming back? Bells and I are doing _fine_ without you." A million things flashed into my head. What if she was with him? What if they were together? Did she love him? He obviously loved her, with how he was being so protective over her.

"Give the phone back to Bella." I demanded.

-click-

Damn dog, hung up on me. I needed to get out there as soon as I could.


	2. Chapter 2: Deliberations

**Disclaimer**: The characters are not mine. They're Stephenie Meyer's. This story is mine though. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

Edward's POV

I started to pace back and forth in my tiny motel room. I did not know what to do. Do I go back? To her? What if she really was with him? What if she really loved him? What if she was over me? I know she sounded happy to hear me over the phone but I just did not know what was going on.

I felt as though my heart was torn in two. I sat down on the bed and looked up. I stared at the wall, trying to sort out my feelings.

This whole thing could go in so many different ways.

The first way was that she did move on. She loved Jake, a werewolf. And was getting on perfectly fine without me.

But if that was true, Alice would not have had that vision. Alice would not have flown all the way to Forks unless she really thought Bella was going to die.

The second way was that she did not necessarily move on yet, but she was going to. It seemed as though things were going to be okay. She seemed happy and alive.

But she did sound happy to hear my voice. That must mean that she still loves me.

I did not want to give myself false hope, but I could not help but think that maybe she wanted me to come back to Forks. She might just want to try again. Maybe we could pick up from where we left off.

But that would be so wrong. Apparently I hurt her so much. I deserve to rot away in this hell hole.

I laid back onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

The third way, I could go back to Forks and slowly earn her trust back. We did not necessarily have to be together, but I just needed to be near her. I just wanted to be by her. I just wanted to make sure that she was okay.

Especially with that werewolf. Attraction to trouble, I smirked. She just could not get away from the mythical creatures, now could she? Especially a young werewolf, she could get in a lot more trouble with him than she ever could with me.

There was always the fourth way… What if we all went back to Forks? What if we all moved back… Bella and I could pick up where we left off. After she forgave me, of course. Carlisle should have no trouble getting him job back at the hospital. We could all go back to school there. Rosalie and Emmett could finish their trip in Africa, technically they had graduated from Forks High… So they did not have to come back unless they wanted to.

Who was I kidding? Why would she forgive me? I lied to her that night. I told her that I did not want to be with her anymore. I told her that I did not love her anymore. What if she believed me?

But if she loved me the way she said she did, then why did she believe that lie? If she believed that I loved her as I had told her so many times, then she should not have believed that lie as easily as she did.

Her face that night still haunts me. When I saw that she actually believed that I did not love her anymore.

I kept arguing with myself in my mind. I did not know what I wanted to do.

If I did go back, earned her trust back and everything went back to how it was supposed to be, was I supposed to change her?

No.

I could not do that to her. I did not want to damn her to this existence. I did not want to take her soul.

So then, I would go back and watch her get old?

No. I could not do that either.

Maybe it was better than I did not go back.

She was obviously living her life. Just the way that I wanted her to. I wanted her to go through all the human things that she would have missed if she was still with me.

She would be in danger the whole time if she was with me.

Did I want to put her through that again?

Of course not.

Maybe I should just go back and check on her.

No, I should not do that. She sounded okay over the phone. I should just be okay with that.

But what if something was wrong? She would not have almost died if everything was okay.

So everything was not okay.

That means I should go, right?

This was a never ending fight in my head. I did not know what was right. I just did what I felt was right, for her.

Should I follow my head? Or my un-beating heart?

No. I left for a reason. I needed to follow through with that reason or it would have been all for nothing.

Even though he was a werewolf, she could learn to love him.

Then they can do human things… Get married, have babies, get old together.

But I did not want her with him.

Not a werewolf.

Here I go again.

Back at square one.

I did not know what I want to do.

Never mind what was right for me…

What is right for Bella?

I picked up the pen from the nightstand and crushed it in my hand. Unfortunately, that did not satisfy me at all.

I wish Alice were here. I mean, I know nothing is set in stone, but she could at least point me in the right direction.

Which way was the right direction?

Was there a right a direction?

I started to get frustrated with myself.

How hard could this be?

I either go back or I do not.

It was really that simple.

Or was it?

I had to think about every aspect of it. The present and the future. And the past. Would she be able to forgive me for the past? If not, then there is no future.

As far as I knew, she was okay. Alice was there. If it really was bad, then she would have just told me to come.

But she did not.

So Bella was fine. She did not need me. She was doing well on her own.

Who was I kidding? I had to go back to. To at least see her. At least smell her one last time… It was not like I was doing any good here. I lost Victoria's scent a long time ago. I just did not want to go home and deal with my family. I knew they were all mad at me for leaving Bella the way that I did. Esme and Carlisle were hurting because they had to leave her behind also; it was like they lost a daughter. Alice lost her best friend. Emmett lost his little sister. Jasper could not even deal with the emotions in the house anymore. He was going crazy. Rosalie was Rosalie.

A cockroach skittered across the floor of the motel room. A simple reminder of where I was at.

A far and long way from where I wanted to be.

I loved her. No, I love her.

I had to stop being so selfish. Everyone was paying for it. Everyone.

I left her to make life better for her, but I ended up not only hurting her, but everyone else around her.

I needed to make things right. For me and for her.

Even if she did not want me anymore, I needed closure. I know she needs it too.

If she wants to be with me, we will take it one day at a time and see where it goes.

If she does not want to be with me, then I will say good bye properly this time. I will let my family say good bye also.

I knew what I had to do.


	3. Chapter 3: The Altercation

This takes place in New Moon after Bella jumps and Jacob picks up the phone.

**Disclaimer**: The characters are not mine. They're Stephenie Meyer's. This story is mine though. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

Bella's POV

"I can not believe you Bella."

I scoffed at Jacob. "What is there not to believe Jake? You have seen how I have been acting since he left me; you have seen what has been going on. What is wrong with talking to him?"

"What is wrong with talking to him? Ask yourself that, Bells." Jake sat down at the kitchen table and looked up at me.

I looked over at Alice who looked like she was going to kill Jacob on the floor of my kitchen. Her topaz eyes started to fade out and the black onyx started to take over. I stepped between Jacob and Alice.

"I just wanted to talk to him and make sure that he was okay."

"You know he is coming back." All of my emotions hit me at once. _Was he coming back?_

"Jake, you do not know that. He just called. That is it. You were here for the whole conversation. He never mentioned coming back." I tried to convince Jake, but it felt like I was just trying to convince myself.

"He does not love you!" It hurt. It really did. I knew he did not love me anymore, but to hear it out loud…from somebody else…

"I know that, but he is still my friend. I still care for him and I just wanted to make sure that he was okay wherever he is." I know he did not love me anymore. He told me himself, the day he left. But I could not help it. I love him. He is the reason I breathe. Even if he does not want me anymore… As long as he was okay, I would be fine.

Alice took a step towards Jacob. I quickly stepped in front of her, "Alice, you look like you need to hunt."

She slowly shook her head, "I'm fine."

"Alice, look at yourself. When was the last time you hunted?" I asked my small friend.

She stopped looking at Jacob and looked at me. "A couple weeks ago." She admitted sheepishly. "I meant to before I got here, but I just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"Just go. I will be fine. Jacob will be here."

Alice nodded her head. She turned towards Jacob. "I will be back."

"Fine leech. Remember the treaty." Jacob sneered at her.

Alice just rolled her eyes and left the kitchen.

Then, Jacob decided to take a different approach. He jumped out of his chair, got on his knees and hugged me so that his head rested on my torso. "Bella, please do not let him back into your life. Please. I am begging you… please do not let him back into your life. I will do anything."

"Don't do this Jake." I honestly did not know what to say to Jacob. I looked down at him and hugged him back.

"I love you Bella, please do not do this."

His arms fell from my waist and I stepped back. "What did you just say?"

"I love you Bella. I always have since that first day." He stood up and looked me in the eyes.

"W-why?" I stammered. I did not know what else to say. What was I supposed to say in a situation like this? Jacob is my best friend. He was specifically just my best friend. He was not supposed to become any more than that. But I knew that I could not live with out him. He was my sun, during my darkest nights.

"What is not to love Bells? You are everything to me."

"I can not do this." I ran out of my house and hopped into my car. I just took off without even thinking about where I should go.

It took a while, but my truck finally made it to a cliff that looked over the ocean. I got out of my car and walked to the edge. I sat down and just looked out at the water. I could feel the tears fall down my face. I did not bother to try to wipe them away.

I could hear a car pull up and someone jump out. The car door slammed quickly behind them. I just kept staring out. I did not want to talk to anyone.

How could this happen to me? The love of my life left me. He told me that he does not love me anymore. He wanted me to pretend like we never happened, he told me that it was going to be like we never met. Then there is Jacob who was supposed to be my best friend. He helped me get through everything. We were supposed to be there for each other, always. But then he ended up falling in love with me. Oh God, and he was insistent that Edward was coming back – does that mean he is coming back? I did not even know what to think.

Alice sat down next to me and threw one arm around my shoulder. "Are you okay Bella?"

I just looked at her in disbelief. I honestly did not know what to say to her. I ended up just turning to her and I started to bawl into her shoulder. Sob after sob came. I did not know what to do with myself. She just held me closer and let me cry it out.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head, and then I nodded. I did want to talk about it. I wanted to lay it all out, try to figure out what I wanted to do. I needed to know what was going to happen. I needed to know if Edward was going to come home or not. I needed to know if he still loved me. I needed to know everything right then and there.

My cries subsided and I just looked at Alice. "Jacob told me that he loves me. I do not know what to do."

"What do you want to do?"

"I honestly want to know what happened with Edward. He told me that he did not love me anymore. He told me that he was leaving."

"How do you know that he does not love you anymore?" Alice asked.

I looked down at the ground. "Because he told me so."

"_I'm no good for you Bella."_

"_My world is not for you."_

"…_I don't want you to come with me."_

"_Of course, I'll always love you…in a way."_

"_You're not good for me, Bella."_

"_I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed."_

"_Don't worry. You're human – your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind."_

"_I won't forget. But my kind…we're easily distracted."_

-Stephenie Meyer, _New Moon_, pg. 69-72

A flashback of everything that happened hit me just as hard as it did the first time. I fell to my knees and started to weep. As soon as it gets easier…it gets hard again. I looked up at Alice.

"I had the worst couple of months without him. Jacob put me back together. I finally just locked everything up. I mean, I still love Edward with all my heart, all of my being… But I just finally was able to start over and then he calls. And then with him calling, everything just reopened and all the feelings came out. And then Jacob had to tell me that he loves me. I just do not know what to do."

"Well, Bella, it is not in my place to tell you what to do. I think that you should do whatever you think is right."

"But what is right? I do not know what is right. I do not want to hurt Jacob. I just want everything to go back to normal. Like before you guys left."

I looked back at the ocean and just stared for a while.

Alice just sat next to me for a while.

"Lets get you home Bella." Alice helped me up from the ground and opened up the passenger seat of the car. She zipped around to the other side and got in and started the car up."

"My car-…"

"I will get it later Bella. Do not worry about it."


	4. Chapter 4: Journey Home

**Disclaimer**: The characters are not mine. They're Stephenie Meyer's. This story is mine though. Enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

Edward's POV

_I wasn't sure how I was going to get home. I just knew I wanted to get there as fast as I could._ I kept going through every option that I had in my head. There weren't enough options in the world. Too bad my power couldn't be teleportation. That would be amazing. I felt as though I should have called Alice to see which way was the best. She could've told me what to do.

I sat down on my bed, to weigh out my options.

_Plane?_ That might be my best option excepting that I would need to hunt or I would just be in pain the whole way home. Wouldn't want to massacre a whole plane of people now, would I?

_Running?_ Hopping continents didn't seem to be the best idea. I would have to do some swimming in between continents didn't seem that great; plus I was a tad bit weak from not hunting as much as I normally do.

_What would get me back to Bella the fastest?_

_Plane. _I made the call to the airport. I knew I had to go hunting before I went to the airport.

* * *

The cab pulled up to the airport. I paid the driver and got out of the cab. I didn't have any luggage to get out of the car so that made that easy.

I walked over to the ticket both to check in.

"Cullen. Edward Cullen." I said to anyone behind the counter, I didn't even know if anyone was listening to me.

The lady behind the counter didn't even look up. "Cullen…Cullen…" She started clicking on different things on the computer. She printed out the ticket and looked up.

I could hear her gasp as she looked at me. I hid a smirk and rolled my eyes. _He is so gorgeous…I could just take him home and-_

I coughed and she was unable to finish her thought. _Thank God, this was the last thing that I needed to hear._

"My ticket?" I asked. I didn't want to be here longer than needed.

"Oh, of course, sir." She handed me the ticket. "Gate 4C."

I snatched the ticket out of her hand and ran off towards the gates as fast as humanly possible.

* * *

Going through the metal detectors was quite easy. I just had to kill time before my flight. There's not much to do in an airport that doesn't have to do with eating or drinking. Coffee shops, bars, restaurants, nothing that I could use… It was pointless.

I sat down by my gate and my phone started to ring.

"Alice," I said into the phone. I knew it was her. Who else would it be?

"So you're coming back to Forks."

It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"Yes." I didn't know what else to say to her. I was going back. I knew I had to see Bella.

"Why?"

"Do you really have to ask, Alice?" I pinched the bridge of my nose. I wasn't sure if I wanted to explain this to her.

"Edward, I'm a psychic. I see what you're doing, not why you're doing it."

I could imagine her rolling her eyes at me.

"I need to come home." I said it without thinking. Home? Forks is home to me? I wasn't sure about that.

"Of course…Home is where the heart is."

* * *

"Flight 2308 to Seattle is now boarding."

'Bout damn time. I jumped up and walked over the gate. I just wanted to get on my way and go.

The gentleman took my ticket and ushered me on. Not many people were on this flight. Who would decide to go to Seattle in the middle of the night?

"Sir, seat 2B. First class." The lady pointed to a leather recliner next to us. _He is stunning. Look at his eyes. Wait till I tell Carrie about this looker._

I sat down and rolled my eyes. I knew I looked like crap. I haven't been taking care of myself at all.

I've been in this hell hole, looking and tracking Victoria. I was lucky if I would even remember to shower.

"Sir would you like something to drink?"

I glanced up at her. I didn't even notice her approaching me.

"No, thank you. Perhaps, I could have a pillow though?"

I knew there was no way I could sleep, but she didn't. I just wanted to close my eyes so she would stop bothering me.

"Sure sir. Il get you a pillow." _I'd like to give you more than a pillow._

The flight attendant grabbed a pillow from up above and handed it to me.

"Thank you." I smiled one of my trademarked smiles.

Her smile faltered when she couldn't remember why she was standing in front of me.

I shook my head and rolled onto my side so she could tell she was dismissed.

* * *

I walked off the flight trying to figure out what I should do. I knew what I had to do, I just didn't know how to get to it. I knew I needed to see Bella. I knew I needed to talk to her. I was just slowing down on how to get there. Was I nervous? Was I scared? How was I going to get there?

_Run?_

_Rent a car?_

If I ran home I still didn't have a car while I was there. But if I ran I could get there a whole lot quicker. My Volvo was in Alaska with my family. All of my stuff was in Alaska with them.

I wanted to see Bella as soon as possible, but I didn't know what was better.

Eh, I might as well rent a car. I bet Esme and Carlisle could see to my car being sent back out here. Alice will let them know and the whole family would come back in a heartbeat. I knew that they didn't really want to leave yet.

I walked over to where the rental cars were and rented a car. I wasn't even sure what I agreed to and signed for.

I looked down at the keys. The keychain had "2008 Ford Mustang" written on it.

_Fast enough_, I thought. I wish I had my Volvo though, that would make everything so much easier right now.

* * *

This was the longest ride that I ever took. I felt like I was never going to get there. It was ridiculous.

There was horrible traffic out of the city. There was an accident on the high way. Lanes were closed. I was zipping in and out of cars.

It was quite hard trying to get there fast in a canary yellow Mustang.

Quite ostentatious if you ask me


	5. Chapter 5: The Encounter

**Disclaimer**: The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. The story line is mine.

**Chapter 5**

I was in such a rush to get here. All I wanted to do was jump up through her window like old times and talk to her. So why was I still sitting in my car, staring up at her house? I've waited for this moment for such a long time but here I was, doing absolutely nothing about it. My stone cold heart was up in my throat, I wasn't used to feeling like this.

It was so calm outside. It was eerie. I could hear Charlie's snores vibrating through the house. I could hear Bella tossing and turning in her bed.

I slammed my head down on the dashboard over and over again, carefully so I wouldn't dent the car.

In a quick flash, there were two quick knocks on my window. I looked up quickly amazed that someone came up to the car without me noticing.

Alice.

Who else would it be? She knew I would be distracted. She knew I would be going through every moment in my head. What was the point in that though?

I unlocked the door and Alice was in the passenger seat, just staring at me.

I knew she wanted me to talk, but I wasn't quite sure what to say to her.

_About time brother._

I looked over at her and smirked. I shook my head.

"I know..." As I pursed my lips and sighed. "I came as fast as I could."

_I know._ She tapped her temple. _She's asleep right now… You know, that is, if you have one._

I couldn't make up my mind. I wanted to be here so bad, but now that I'm here, what did I want to do? I didn't think about this fully. I wanted her to move on. I wanted her to forget about me, fall in love, get married, and have kids. At the first sound of her voice, she had me. The thought of her being so close to someone else and knowing that she was actually going for it is what scared me.

Could she just forget about me like that? Was our love really not that true to the point where she just jumped on the next guy?

Who was I kiddin'? That was not _My Bella_. She wouldn't do that.

I looked outside the window and looked around. My eyes always drew back to Bella's window. I couldn't help it.

I wanted to just run up there and wake her up so badly. I wanted to tell her everything… about how I lied to her, about the last couple of months were, what I was thinking, how I feeling… Everything. But Bella needed her sleep. I've waited so long; this could wait until the morning.

_You know you can't wait to see her._

Stupid future-seeing pixie. I chuckled and looked up at her.

She was smiling at me. I looked down, I knew she was right.

_I missed that sound_, she thought. _I haven't heard it in forever. You should just go up there. She won't mind. She misses you so much._

Before I could even look up at her again, she was gone. I ran my hand through my hair and slowly got up out of the car. I slammed the car door shut and looked up at her window. It was partially open like always, like she was waiting for me. The scent of strawberries and freesia slowly made its way to me.

I straightened my clothes and walked towards the window. Suddenly, the stench of wet dog started to fill my nostrils. I scanned the woods that surrounded the back of Bella's house. I didn't hear or see anything, but the smell was overwhelming.

_I love Bella. I love Bella._ The thought was being chanted over and over again in someone's head. I stopped and crouched down in a defensive stance. I could hear the general direction that it was coming in and I started to walk towards it.

_She is mine. She is mine. She is mine._ A growl slipped out before I could stop it.

A twig snapped and I could finally hear footsteps coming towards me.

"Edward…" I stopped walking and looked up towards Bella's bedroom window. "Please don't leave me…" She was whimpering in her sleep again.

"Maybe another time, dog?" I spat out towards the direction that the footsteps were coming from.

I ran over to Bella's window and hopped up. The window was unlocked and open like always. I slid in and sat down on the rocking chair.

Bella was tangled up in her comforter, wearing her favorite pair of sweats and tattered t-shirt. Her hair was thrown back in a ponytail, with hair falling out of it due to the way she was sleeping. She had one hand under her pillow and the other hand splayed across her face.

She still looked as gorgeous as ever.

Her face was slightly flushed due to her dreams. The wonderful pink was strewn all over her cheeks. Her mouth was slightly open, with her perfect rose bud lips. Her eyelashes were slightly resting on the top of her cheeks. Her eyes were going a mile a minute, from whatever dreams she was having at the moment.

"Please don't go…" she whimpered once more. A tear escaped her left eye and was slowly making its way down her cheek.

I kneeled down by the bed and slowly wiped the tear from her face. She calmed at the touch of my cold skin. She relaxed into my hand.

I slowly backed away from the bed and sat back down on the rocking chair.

This was almost like old times for me. I was just afraid to see how she would react to me being here. Would she hate me for the lies I told? Would she not want to see me ever again? Was she happy? Did she move on? I needed to ask her these questions.

Out of nowhere, Bella sat straight up in her bed. Her fists came up to her eyes and she rubbed the sleep out of eyes. She looked over at me and her jaw slowly fell.

"Edward?"

I smiled at her and continued where I was. I didn't know what to do or what she expected.

"Hello Bella. Can we talk?"

"Edward?"

"Yes, Bella, it's me."

I didn't know what to say, all the ideas went right out the window from the moment she said my name. I just wanted to hold her and plead to her to not let me go.

She ran over to me and flung her arms around my neck. I stiffened, not quite used to her scent again. Also I wasn't quite sure how to respond.

Bella slowly moved her arms from around my neck and slowly stepped back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" She started to apologize.

"It's okay." I stood up from the chair. I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable…any more uncomfortable that she already was.

The tension started to build up in the room as the tension started to overwhelm us both.

This was so hard, not knowing what she was thinking. It's always easier to know how to start a conversation, when you have some idea what the other person is thinking.

"I've missed you." Bella said as she said back down on the bed. She brought her knees up to her chest.

I nodded. I missed her too. I just didn't know if I wanted to say that back to her quite yet.

"I've missed all of you."

"Everyone has missed you too, Bella." I said to her, looking down at the ground. I just couldn't look her in the eye.

"What about you?" She asked. "Did you miss me too?"

I was up and pulling her close to me before she could even blink.

"How could you ask me that?"I murmured into her hair, enjoying the scent. "I missed you more than anything in this world."

"But what about the things you said to me before you left?"She whispered into my chest.

"Please understand, love. I aid the things I said to keep you safe. I wanted to keep you safe."

"I am safe with you. You protect me, at all costs."

"You would never have been put into danger if it wasn't for me."

"I would've been dead a long time ago without you," she said angrily. She tried to pull away from me, but I wouldn't let her out of my grasp.

"Please understand –"

"I want to understand, I really do." She finally was able to shrug out of my grasp and stood up in the middle of her room.

I could hear Charlie's thoughts as he started to wake up in his room. I quickly hid in the closet before Charlie could step one foot out of his room.

"Edward?"Bella whispered.

The footsteps in the hallway were getting louder. Bella hopped back into bed and threw the comforter over her.

Charlie made his way to the door, knocked and slowly opened it. "Bella, are you awake in here?" His head slowly appeared around the door.


End file.
